


Just a dream

by hananinare, SamTheWizard



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, Photoshop, WE ARE SAD, edited pictures, it's fake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 05:43:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12248145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hananinare/pseuds/hananinare, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamTheWizard/pseuds/SamTheWizard
Summary: what we did during off season...





	Just a dream

**Author's Note:**

> We were desperate after the 2016-2017 season, so Yuzuzus gave me ideas and I edited the pictures in photoshop, REMEMBER IT'S ALL FAKE FAKEEEEEEEEE, LET THE DREAM FLOW- cries

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/154922043@N07/36785339293/in/dateposted-public/)  
Little Angel  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/154922043@N07/36785339183/in/dateposted-public/)  
Pretty BOOIIII yuzu with eyeliner  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/154922043@N07/37455267941/in/dateposted-public/)  
Shy yuzu  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/154922043@N07/37407864946/in/dateposted-public/)  
photoshoot XD???  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/154922043@N07/37407865106/in/dateposted-public/)  
andddd Hanzuru started giving me ideas... :>  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/154922043@N07/37407878926/in/dateposted-public/)  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/154922043@N07/37424353842/in/dateposted-public/)  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/154922043@N07/36785746433/in/dateposted-public/)  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/154922043@N07/37424344032/in/dateposted-public/)  
marriage proposal right- :'>  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/154922043@N07/36785337803/in/dateposted-public/)  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/154922043@N07/36785339093/in/dateposted-public/)  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/154922043@N07/37407872006/in/dateposted-public/)  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/154922043@N07/37197669500/in/dateposted-public/)  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/154922043@N07/37197668580/in/dateposted-public/)  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/154922043@N07/36785340493/in/dateposted-public/)  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/154922043@N07/37197666320/in/dateposted-public/)  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/154922043@N07/37424349122/in/dateposted-public/)  
YES WE ALL SCREAM AT THIS DIDN'T WE?  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/154922043@N07/37455265361/in/dateposted-public/)  
HNNNNN  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/154922043@N07/37424350782/in/dateposted-public/)  
pirate AU right XD?  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/154922043@N07/37407869756/in/dateposted-public/)  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/154922043@N07/37407879176/in/dateposted-public/)  
yes something random :>  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/154922043@N07/37407877896/in/dateposted-public/)  
......  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/154922043@N07/37455256981/in/dateposted-public/)  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/154922043@N07/36785339323/in/dateposted-public/)  
and neko yuzu right?  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/154922043@N07/37407871806/in/dateposted-public/)  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/154922043@N07/37197669250/in/dateposted-public/)  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/154922043@N07/36745933354/in/dateposted-public/)  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/154922043@N07/37424344732/in/dateposted-public/)  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/154922043@N07/37455267761/in/dateposted-public/)  
anddd his butt is too much-  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/154922043@N07/37197661340/in/dateposted-public/)  
that i need to peach it :>  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/154922043@N07/37455256181/in/dateposted-public/)  
ANDDD WE WENT HIGH  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/154922043@N07/37455266951/in/dateposted-public/)  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/154922043@N07/37198084650/in/dateposted-public/)  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/154922043@N07/37455266711/in/dateposted-public/)  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/154922043@N07/37407879336/in/dateposted-public/)  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/154922043@N07/37407865546/in/dateposted-public/)  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/154922043@N07/37197668120/in/dateposted-public/)  
PLS DONT BLAME US  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/154922043@N07/37424342572/in/dateposted-public/)  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/154922043@N07/37197668420/in/dateposted-public/)  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/154922043@N07/37424342952/in/dateposted-public/)

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah that's it. The two of us thought of so many AUs for yuzuvier :) when imagination overflows ahahah, sorry if the pictures offended some of ya :'D  
> ohoh and ACI 2017 WAS LIT.


End file.
